


"I've had enough."

by blueberryblonde



Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of), Gen, Lowercase, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: virgil is over it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: sanders sides lowercase fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781335
Kudos: 41





	"I've had enough."

some days things can just be overwhelming. especially if you get overwhelmed easily, but sometimes people just suck. sometimes people don’t exactly suck, but they keep doing things that bother you even thought you’ve asked them to stop. if they’re doing it on accident is one thing.

“patton, can you not?” virgil had tried to be nice the first time patton made a comment. he wasn’t a child. and as much as he wanted to be, he wasn’t unthreatening. he could hurt thomas, he could hurt logan, any of them really. he never wanted to, but he also never expected to get attached.

“pfft. sorry.” patton apologized, though he didn’t seem to think he was in the wrong at all. virgil felt bad, but he was probably being crazy. patton was a nice person.

“hey, um, sorry but, i’ve asked you to not?” virgil said, a little stricter, with some more authority. he had gotten to be more friends with the ‘light’ sides and he felt he was in the right to say it, but roman gave him a strange look that made him regret it.

“yeah right. my bad.” patton said, though his voice held a laugh and he didn’t seem at all serious. roman shrugged and just continued talking to thomas, virgil refocused, but still felt a little angry, getting dismissed.

virgil didn’t mean to snap. he didn’t even think it could be considered snapping. if he’d said it to remus or janus, they’d have just left him alone. patton made him feel bad. logan wasn’t there. no one was there to defend him.

“where are you going?” logan asked, showing up out of nowhere. virgil was packing some stuff. he had admitted to thomas that he was one of them, though he already knew. saying it out loud made it real. the word ‘was’ though, it hurt him. more than he’d like to admit.

“i’ve had enough.” was all virgil said to logan looking on curiously.

“where is there to go?” logan asked, though his voice had no judgement.

“remus and janus have rooms, yknow.”

“how do you think they’ll react?”

“to me or to you?” virgil asked turning around, closing everything. the room in the light side would simply be an empty space.

logan didn’t say anything. he nodded.

“remus’ room is in the imagination, near the dragon witch. they might be roommates, i’m not completely sure. j– deceit’s room is the dark side. he sleeps in the speakeasy.” virgil relayed, grabbing his stuff. he waited for a second to see if logan would respond. he didn’t. virgil left.

**Author's Note:**

> taking requests over on tumblr @overanalyzen


End file.
